Man's Best Friend
by TheLoversTheDreamersAndMe
Summary: Complete. A droid is a man's best friend. What can I say? Beebee-ate? "Twee-oo." That means yes, for those of you who don't know binary. Join me and BB-8 on some of our adventures, mishaps, and all around fun times! Complete.
1. The Jacket

Inspired by a string of comics I found that I believe are by Noho? I forget. He's on Tumblr.

The Jacket

"Augh, where'd I put that?" I mused, rummaging through my meager belongings in my small Resistance Base quarters. I ruffled through the sheets on my cot on the far wall. "Beebee-ate!" I called, crossing the space to look under the table. "Ugh, not here." I moved to stand up but struck my head on the underside of the table. "Ouch!"

"Beee-oop?" BB-8 appeared, fresh from his charging unit.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm okay," I replied, standing and rubbing the back of my head. I grimace. "That's gonna bruise."

"Bee-oo-twee?"

"What? Oh, oh yeah. Have you seen my jacket?"

"Tweeeee!" The little droid took off in the direction of his charging station, disappearing behind it. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Beebee-ate?"

"Ooo." BB-8's beeps were muffled as he emerged from behind his charging unit. He was wobbly and top-heavy due to the jacket draped over his head.

"My jacket!" I cried, rushing to pull away the little droid's heavy burden. I brushed it free of dust and pulled it on.

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best!"

"Ooo-oo!"

...

Hope you enjoyed! Jsyk, I will be taking requests for drabbles, but not yet. I have several ideas, but I will let you guys know when I'm accepting requests. If you'd like to leave your requests now, I will keep track of them for later! First come, first serve!


	2. Tauntaun Ride

Inspired by a string of comics I found that I believe are by Noho? I forget. He's on Tumblr.

Tauntaun Ride

"Bee-oooo-ohh-twee-twee."

"I _know_ you don't know why we were sent to Hoth," I said to his droid, saddling my tauntaun.

"Blee-bleep?"

"I really shouldn't tell you, you know. It's strictly classified."

"Beep!" The droid sounded indignant.

"Yes, I trust you! Fine, we've received intel on a new bioweapon the First Order is creating. I was sent to meet the messager on Hoth." I tightened the girth, making the tauntaun grunt. She pranced, shaking her horns in my face. "Easy girl. Easy." I started loading survival gear into the right saddlebag, securing it shut after it was full. "Hold still, girl." I lifted my droid and slid him into the oversized right saddlebag. BB-8 squealed.

"Oh, you're cold?" I pulled my hood up and slid my goggles down, shivering. Boy was it cold! I mounted and gathered the reins. Squeezing my heels to her sides, I moved my mount forward. I followed the cloaked binary beacon that the messenger held, hoping he was close. An hour of riding later, I spotted a figure on another tauntaun through the driving snow. "Woah." My tauntaun slowed.

"Beeee?"

"Yeah, that's him." I lifted my droid out of his saddlebag, placing him onto the ground.

"Bee-twee-ooo-uhh."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get off this ice ball either, buddy."

Ten minutes later, I was riding back, following the homing beacon attached to my X-wing, the datachip containing the intel safe inside BB-8.

"Ohhh-eee."

"We've got a ways to go, Beebee-ate."

...

Later that sooner, I was leaving the atmosphere of Hoth in the safety of my X-wing cockpit.

"Well, that was an adventure, huh buddy?" BB-8 beeped an affirmative. "Let's get this intel back to General Organa, then maybe we can warm up a bit."

...

Well, what did you think?

9/9/18: I changed it to first person point of view for re-readers. If you're new, ignore this.


	3. Impatience

DreamPlane: I'm sorry, I just cannot bring myself to write Poe using poor BB-8 as a soccer ball. I just can't see Poe doing something like that. If you want, I can write a drabble about cadets doing that and Poe rescues his droid?

Impatience

I stirred and groaned as something repeatedly bumped into my head.

"Ouch!" I slapped away whatever it was and rolled over. The bumping continued. "Ow! Cut it out!" An indignant beep. More banging on my head. Finally, I sat up and spun around, rubbing my head. "Beebee-Ate!" The little droid was rolling back and forth at the foot of my cot. He rolled around and bumped into my knee. "Hey!"

"Beee-ooo-twee-twee?"

"What time is it?"

"Be-beep."

"Oh-five-hundred?" That was an hour before I normally awoke. I sighed. "Yes, we can go flying."

"Weeeee!"

...

Thanks for reading!

And, totally random, can I just say I love Imagine Dragons?


	4. Soccer Balls and Annoying Teens

DreamPlane: No, no, don't be sorry! It was just an idea and there's not any reason for you to apologize! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

El Droide: Glad you're enjoying this! I'll do your request next!

 _ **Soccer Balls and Annoying Teens**_

"Beebee-ate?" I roamed the halls of the Resistance Base, searching for my droid who usually never strayed from my side. He hadn't been gone long, but I was still getting worried. A distressed droid squeal rebounded off the walls along with a horrible crash sound. That sounded like my droid!

I broke into a run and sprinted down the hallway into one of the side rooms. A group of about six or seven cadets ranging from fourteen to sixteen years of age were running back and forth kicking a large ball between them. BB-8's head lay on the floor, discarded. I rushed to pick it up.

"What do you think you are doing!?" I shouted angrily, rushing into the group and pushing several teens aside. I knelt beside my droid's bottom half, placing his head back on. He squealed angrily and brandished his electro-prod, rushing forward and zapping one of the kids in the leg.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, rubbing the stinging area.

"Why in the world were you using MY droid as a soccer ball?" I snapped, making the boys flinch. No answer. "Get outta here! And you're lucky I don't report this to General Organa!" The boys fled. I turned to my friend. "You okay, buddy?"

"Beeee!"

"Yeah, they're jerks. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"Bee-beep-boy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're welcome."

...

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up soon, but as of now, my head is pounding so hard it might explode. Being sick really stinks.


	5. Survival - Crash Landing

Crash Landing

"Hold on, BeeBee-Ate! We're goin' down!" I cried as my x-wing plummeted through thick fog, branches slapping the viewscreen as we passed.

"Beeeeeeee!" My droid shrieked through my helmet comm. I could only imagine what was hitting his dome as we crashed through thick foliage. I hoped he didn't lose his head. Literally. A jolt. My head whipped forward, then back, bashing into the seat. Boy was I glad I wear a helmet.

I guess we had landed. Straight in a swamp.

"Hey, buddy, where are we?"

"Bee-twee-oo-ohh-beep."

"Scanners indicate we're on 'Dagobah'? What even is that? I've never heard of it."

If BB-8 had shoulders, I'm pretty sure he would shrug at that point.

"Well, c'mon, we better get outta this x-wing before it sinks." I popped open the canopy and pulled myself out, tugging my helmet off and tossing it back down into the cockpit. I walked down the nose, surveying the damage. I was really glad I wasn't flying my beloved Black One.

BB-8 ejected from the droid socket and rolled after me. The x-wing shifted. I threw out my arms for balance as BB-8 opened one of his many tool bays, ejected an arm, and locked himself down. I continued down the nose towards the bank of the swamp, much more cautiously this time.

I leapt down to the questionable ground and placed my hands on my hips, surveying my surroundings. It was all forest, snakes and lizards and trees and vines, with the occasional swamp here and there.

"Bee-oop?"

"Yeah, buddy." I turned around and lifted my droid off the nose of my disabled ship, setting him down beside me.

"Beep."

"You're welcome. Stay here. I've gotta get some things."

"Ooo-oo?"

"Like the ration packs and your charging unit, for one." I clambered back up the nose and into the cockpit, finding the supplies and tossing them down. I checked my ration case. There was only about enough for three days. At least I had a water purifier, so I wouldn't have a shortage. 'Course, I'd probably drink the water in my canteen first. This planet was still making me a bit wary.

...

This is for El Droide. This will most likely be a three part arc called "Survival". Sorry about the wait!


	6. Survival - A Mercy in the Form of a Hut

_**A Mercy in the Form of a Hut**_

Getting the rest of the supplies out of my x-wing, including my helmet because I wasn't sure that we'd be able to get the x-wing out, I jumped back to the ground and joined my droid. BB-8 had popped his scanner and was scanning the area. He bleeped.

"Massive life form readings? Any sentient?"

He beeped a negative.

"Ugh. C'mon, we'd better find a spot to set up camp. Can you drag some stuff for me?"

"Oo."

Somehow I rigged up a harness using some rope I had in my backpack around my droid that wouldn't interfere with his rolling, and tied some of the supplies that wouldn't be ruined by being dragged on the ground. I shouldered my backpack and picked up BB-8's portable charging unit, then set off to find a clearing that was close to my x-wing. I hadn't been walking for long when I spotted something irregular through the dense fog.

"Wait, here, buddy." I walked forward and found a dilapidated hut supported by tree roots. It was small, and I'd have to crawl through the door to get in, but it was shelter. I inspected the outside further. It appeared to be made with mud, branches, and bits of metal. Brushing off the dirt that had collected on one of the metal sheets, I gasped.

These metal parts belonged to a Clone Wars era escape pod! This hut had been here for around 50 years, maybe longer! Meaning there had been at least one sentient living here at one time! I ran back to where my droid had obediently stayed, swaying back and forth nervously, creating a dip in the damp ground.

"C'mon, Beebee-ate. I found a hut we can use!" We went back to the tiny house, me leading the way. We ducked inside, and I surveyed its interior. It had a low ceiling, so to maneuver I had to do so on my hands and knees. A small bed in a side room with a wide door, a loft above us, a short table and a miniature fireplace in a kitchen area. The whole place was damp, the table was rotting away, but at least the fireplace looked intact. We could have heat. It would be difficult to maneuver, though. Whoever had lived here before must've been tiny.

An old moth eaten raggedy blanket lay in a heap on the tiny bed. I wouldn't be using that. Maybe if I shoved the table out of the hut, I'd be able to stretch out on the floor. I quickly set about shoving the table out, setting it just outside the door. I'd put it back when I was done.

"Oo-bee-beo?"

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy. Yeah, I'll take the harness off now." Quickly, I untied the rope and set my droid free of his burden. "There you go. Ready for some power?" I plugged him into his charging unit and he powered down so he could charge. I rummaged through my supplies and pulled out a blanket, which I laid out on the ground. I quickly unbuckled my life support vest of my flight suit and tossed it on top of my backpack. I unzipped my flight suit and shrugged out of the sleeves, rolling it down to my waist. I was getting warm.

Then, I pulled my ration pack out and grabbed a ration bar, stuffing half the tasteless thing in my mouth. Then, it dawned on me, I needed to try and get a communication back to General Organa and the Resistance! Sure, the x-wing had a homing beacon, but who knew if it still worked? My ship was half submerged in water! Shoving the other half of my ration bar into my mouth, I withdrew my commlink from the zippered pocket of my flight suit.

I keyed in the code and waited, quickly swallowing my mouthful of food so I wouldn't be talking with my mouth full if someone were to answer. My comm dinged.

"Poe?" General Leia' s voice came over the communication device, crackling and full of static.

"General!" I nearly shouted.

"Where are you? You were due back six hours ago!"

"General, I'm stranded on some non-existent planet called Dagobah! My x-wing crashed in a swamp!"

"Dagobah?" She repeated, as if deep in thought. "You're on Dagobah?"

"Yeah. I can transmit the coordinates."

"Okay, you do that. But, Poe? We can't send a rescue team for at least two days. Will you be okay until then? We'll get you out, I promise."

My face fell. "Yeah, I'll be fine, General. Transmitting coordinates." After sending my location to the base, I turned my comm off. Two day? Sure, I had BB-8 and enough rations, but I wasn't sure how much power was left in his charging unit. His battery would probably be dead by the time I was rescued. I crawled to his unit and checked. Yep, it only had about another day's worth of power. I'd be alone on my last day. I hoped the rescue would come sooner. I grabbed another ration bar and my canteen, sitting back on my haunches. I banged my head against the low ceiling.

"Ouch!" Holding the ration bar between my teeth, I probed the bump. No serious damage, but that still hurt! I sat fully down on my rear to give myself a bit of headroom, though there wasn't much. Quickly, I finished my ration bar and crawled out of the hut, needing to stand up fully.

I stretched, cracking my back and neck. Boy, did that feel good. I glanced around. Trees and vines. Nothing more. What a useless planet. Course, I'd never heard of it, so maybe the First Order hadn't either. Could be a good base some day. A drop of water hit my nose. Then another hit my head. Then it started pouring. I drank the rain water, grateful for it instead of the stale water in my canteen. I walked back to the hut, figuring I should get out of the rain.

Before I could get there, I slipped on a wet stone and fell backwards. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and all went black.

...

And cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! I know I'm evil for leaving you there, but the chapter was already too long. This arc may be four parts instead of three. A virtual cookie to anyone who can guess where the hut came from. (It's pretty obvious :D)

Till next time!


	7. Survival - Rescue

_**Rescue**_

When I came to, I was lying on my back in the mud as the rain poured down. BB-8 had finished charging, and was now rolling circles around me, squealing worriedly. I tried to sit up, crying out in pain as a searing burn shot through my skull.

"Beebee-ate? What happened?" I asked as I got to my feet. I touched the back of my head and my fingers came away sticky with blood. My droid explained he powered back on just as he heard a thud outside the door of the hut. He came out to investigate and found me lying unconscious in the mud. I had been unconscious for about half an hour.

"I must've cut my head," I stated blankly. "Let's go back inside. It's still raining." I was stating the obvious, but I was too dazed to care. I crawled back inside, groaning as my head throbbed. I rummaged through my backpack, searching for my medpack. I withdrew it and flipped open the lid, pulling out a tube of bacta and a bandage. As best I could, I squeezed healing bacta into the wound, then wound the bandage around my head.

BB-8 laughed, a strange string of beeps, and pointed out the goofy way the bandage made my hair stick up.

"Very funny," I said dryly, not in the mood for jokes.

"Ooo," he bleeped sympathetically, rolling to my side and leaning his head on my elbow. I rested a hand on his head.

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best. I think I'm going to hit the hay, alright?" I took a quick painkiller and rummaged through my supplies for an extra blanket. To my chagrin, I didn't have one. I grabbed the old one off the bed in the hut. Something clattered out and landed on the floor.

I picked it up with one hand. It looked like a hilt. A _lightsaber_ hilt! Except that it was tiny, it barely fit into one of my palms. I found the igniter switch and flicked it, watching as a bright green blade shot out.

"Woah," I breathed, unable to say anything else. BB-8 rolled to my other side.

"Weeee?!

"It's a, a lightsaber, buddy. Amazing, isn't it? This hut must've belonged to an exiled Jedi!"

"Eee!"

"What do I do with this now?" I asked quietly, still awestruck. "Just leave it?"

"Twee-oo."

"Alright." I put the 'saber back on the bed and placed the blanket back over it. I returned to my blanket, deciding to just put my jacket on instead. I pulled my flightsuit off and laid it out to dry, then laid down to sleep. "Goodnight, buddy."

"Bee-bee-oo."

...

It was still raining when I awoke. My head throbbed. I pulled the bandage off and probed the gash. The bleeding had stopped and now my hair was crusty with dried blood. Hey, at least I had a way to wash my hair! I threw my jacket down and walked out in the rain. Gently, I washed the blood out, then went back inside. BB-8 had powered back on.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" I asked him as I applied more bacta to the wound and rebandaged it.

"Booop."

"Good, good. Ugh, we still have another day on this mudhole. I am so ready to go home." I checked my commlink. The battery was dead. "Well, how about some breakfast?" I pulled out two ration bars from the box, then flipped the lid closed. I bit into the dry, tasteless bars, thinking about what I should do. I didn't want to venture too far from the hut, for fear I'd get lost. Hours passed. I managed to find small things to do; climb trees, tinker with BB-8, see how much damage there was to my x-wing, and so on. Finally, I just turned in early, seemingly running out of ideas.

...

When I woke up in the morning, I leaped up excitedly, bashing my skull against the ceiling. I howled in pain. BB-8 didn't move. Strange. His battery must be dead. I felt my happy spirits fall. I started packing up my stuff and collecting it by the door. Rescue day! I gently picked up my droid and placed him next to the rest of my supplies. I heard ship engines overhead.

I ran out into the rain, seeing a small transport with an x-wing escort land a little ways away in a clearing. I ran to meet them.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" I shouted waving my arms. I began to get lightheaded from shouting, so I quieted and ran back to get some of my supplies. Two members of the Resistance arrived shortly. I handed them the supplies, shouldered my backpack and picked up my droid. I walked back with the two people towards the transport. General Leia Organa herself came out to meet me. "General! Thank you so much!"

"I told you we'd come for you, Poe." She walked with me back to the transport.

"General, is there a charging unit on board? Beebee-ate's battery is dead."

"I gathered as much, seeing the way you're carrying him and he's not his happy self. Yes, there is one. Right on the left as you walk in."

"Thanks, General." I walked up the ramp and found the unit easily enough and plugged my droid into the unit. His photoreceptor began to glow.

"Beep!"

"Hey, buddy! Guess what? We've been rescued!"

"Weeee!"

...

As the ship departed, a tiny, glowing blue figure with large ears watched with wide-eyed happiness.

"Knew, I did, that that hut would do someone good, mmm."

"Of course you did, Master. We're dead. We can see the future." Another figure, much taller than the first, appeared.

"Such pride you have, Qui-Gon."

"I am dead, Master Yoda. I can have pride now."

Master Yoda rolled his eyes.

...

Hope you enjoyed this arc! I have some more fanart based drabbles, then I'll take your requests again. And here's your virtual cookie because I'm sure everyone guessed it: (::)


	8. General Organa

_**General Organa**_

I finished cleaning my fighter helmet, running a damp cloth over it one last time. I sighed happily and reached for the eye shield I had set on a nearby crate, meaning to snap it back in place. I had taken it out to clean it, and also to not smudge it with the polish I'd used. My hand came away empty. I glanced over at the box. The piece wasn't there! I heard a titter from behind me.

"Beebee-Ate!" I laughed, seeing the visor in his retractable arm. "Okay, give it back, little buddy," I said, holding out my hand. Instead of offering me the eyepiece, he turned and sped out of the room, holding my visor high.

"Weeee!" I chased after my droid, who was shrieking happily, still clad in my flight suit from this morning's patrol. I didn't bother pulling in my boots, thinking this would be a quick trip up the hall. Socks would do.

"Beebee-ate!" I called, catching sight of him hiding behind a crate in the hallway. "Come back here, you silly droid!" BB-8 put in a fresh burst of speed, making a run for it around the corner. I ran faster and reached out, my fingertips brushing the edge of the visor. BB-8 plowed forward...straight into the legs of General Organa. She collapsed to her knees. "Droid!" I hissed between my teeth. "General! Are you okay?" I ran forward and helped her up.

"Never better," she replied dryly, rubbing her shins.

"General, I'm so sorry," I said, running a nervous hand through my messy hair.

"Apology accepted, Poe. Where are your boots?"

I flushed. "Uh, I, uh, long story."

"Mmm," she murmured. "You, watch where you're going!" She admonished my droid, shaking a finger at him.

"Ooo," he replied, shrinking back behind me.

"Apolgy accepted." She said, turning on her heel and walking away. She glanced back over shoukder. "And Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"Go put some boots on!"


	9. Bent Antenna

_**Bent Antenna**_

"Hey, buddy, your antenna is bent. What did you do?" I motioned my droid to come closer do I could fix it. He did, and I pulled the part off and straightened it.

"Bee-bee-ooo-tweep!" He replied indignantly.

"You hit a wall? Ugh, we're those cadets messing with you again?"

"Twee-oo."

"Ugh. Don't worry. I'll have a talk with General Organa about them." I snapped the antenna back on his head and patted his dome. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

...

So, just a drabble today. Sorry it's been a while. Make sure you check out the previous chapter too! I replaced the apology with an actual chapter. DreamPlane and El Droide, I hope to see you guys back!


	10. I'm Glad You Stayed

Dream Plane: It's okay. This story has been sorta dormant lately anyway. I do, however, have this story finished in the form of handwritten chapters, and I just have to copy them down on here. Saw your other reviews on a couple oneshots I did. Glad you enjoyed! I love writing those end scenes! For more of those, I believe Emotions and chapter 23 of The Adventures of Obi and Qui have those scenes. (2 other stories of mine you can find on my profile page. No pressure, though.) Enjoy this chapter!

El Droide: I know, poor BB! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blasterfire whizzed above our heads, hitting durasteel and disappearing into scorch marks.

"Woah!" I cried as one zinged dangerously close to head, singeing my hair. I dropped my blaster and put my hands against a metal crate to steady myself. Little did I know that a bolt had hit there and was hot. I screamed in pain as the metal burned my palms. I fell backwards, my burned fingers splayed. Fighting through the pain, I turned to my droid.

"You have to go without me! Get the Intel to General Organa!" I shouted over the din even as my voice quivered. "I'll be right behind you!"

Without question, the droid turned tail and bolted, weaving around debris, dodging blaster fire. I stood to follow, feeling dizzy with pain. I ran after him, my bootsteps pounding dully in my ears. Suddenly, a forceful thud and and a horrible burning pain in my back. I fell face first onto the hard duracrete, blacking out as blood poured from my nose.

...

I awoke in a room of white walls and bright lights. The last thing I remembered was dropping from a ship into the middle of battle. No more, no less. My hands surged in pain when I used them to push myself into a sitting position. My back screamed its protest, but I pushed anyway. I glanced at my hands. The palms were wrapped in soft white bandages, but the fingers were open. They were raw and scabbed over, a maze of half healed burns and scrapes.

My left cheek felt swollen and hot. Gently, I probed it with tender fingers. I winced. Sure enough, right under my left eye, there was a hard healing plaster pasted to my cheekbone.

I paused in my probing when the door cracked and BB-8 pushed his way inside, shrieking happily. General Organa poked her head in and smiled. My droid rolled to my bedside, rocking back and forth excitedly.

"I'm glad to see you, too, buddy," I said, though he probably couldn't here me over the sound of his beeping. I placed a hand on his head. "General," I acknowledged, nodding curtly.

"Poe," she replied, walking in and pulling up a chair.

"What happened?" I asked, wracking my brain for any scrap of memory. Leia told me I burned my hands on a scorch mark, got shot in the back, then fell on my face and busted my cheekbone.

"How long will I be in recovery?" I asked, itching to be out of the medbay and into a cockpit.

"You'll be in the medbay for at least 2 weeks if not more for your back. By that time your hands should be almost healed. Your cheek will take about seven weeks to heal. Poe, I'm sorry, but this means no flying at least six months do your back can heal. It won't be able to stand the pressure."

I started to protest, but she cut me off.

"The injury to your back was severe, Poe. Even with bacta treatment, it will be difficult to speed up the healing process any more then we already have."

I was crestfallen. My X-wing was my life!

"Twee ooo twee bee bee bo," BB-8 said.

"Yeah, I know I still have you. And I'm very grateful. Thanks, pal." I patted his dome. I frowned and looked down, wondering what it was going to be like. The general reached forward and brushed unruly brown hair from my eyes.

"I know you're disappointed, Poe, but just focus on getting better, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright." She stood to leave.

"Come along, BB-8," she said, walking to the door. He shrieked his protest.

"He can stay," I said.

"Okay, Poe. Take it easy." She left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad you stayed," I told my droid.

...

Hope you enjoyed! **FYI: I will be changing my name to Pilot Girl! Please take note so you'll be able to find me!**


	11. Long Time No See

Dream Plane: it was intense, wasn't it? It was fun to write though. I'm a sucker for stories where the characters get really hurt and have to recover. I have no idea why. Enjoy this chapter!

El Droide: coming right up! After this chapter, of course. I wanted to write this one cause it's cute, short, and sweet. I'll will begin work on your request very soon. (Probably right after I post this one)

 _ **Long Time No See**_

 _Takes place approximately 8 months after the previous chapter, so Poe is healed and good to go._

I touched my X-wing down on the tarmac and popped the canopy. I was excited. This mission had been long and tiring, and I just couldn't wait to see BB-8. Now, don't get me wrong. BB-4's a great droid, but ever since my little buddy went in for repairs and upgrades a few weeks ago, things just haven't been the same. I was shaken from my thoughts when a cadet rolled a ladder toward me so I could exit the cockpit. BB-4 dropped down behind me and ran off to who knew where. He didn't like me much.

I handed my helmet to the waiting cadet with a nod of thanks, then entered the hangar. Walking to the lockers on the far side, I shucked my life support unit and vest, stuffing them inside my locker, then pulled my flight suit from my shoulders, revealing the plain white shirt underneath. Rolling it around my waist, I walked further back into the building, eager to find my droid and fellow pilots. A sudden force collided with the back of my knees, pitching me forward.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, catching myself with my hands. I did not want to relive busting my cheekbone again. I stood and looked for the source, finding a tiny orange droid recoiling from the impact.

"Beebee-ate, my buddy!" I cried, dropping to my knees and throwing my arms out wide.

"Beeeeeeeee!" BB cried, zipping forward and colliding with my chest, knocking me backwards. I enveloped him in an awkward hug.

"Long time no see, huh, buddy?"


	12. The Evil Twin

El Droide: here ya go!

 _ **The Evil Twin**_

"Beebee-ate?" I yelled over the din of shrieking TIEs and bombing explosions. "Buddy, where are you?" I yelled again. It wasn't likely that the droid could hear me, but I shouted anyway. Hefting my blaster up on my shoulder, I jumped out from behind the rock I had been using as cover and began to search, blasting stormtroopers along the way.

And then I saw him. He was rolling around another droid, similar to him, but a newer E model and black in color. Both had electroprods brandished and where beeping droid insults and curses at each other. I ducked behind a rock and watched. BB-8 lunged and poked with the electricity, but the E droid moved just in time. I watched for several minutes as the droids exchanged jabs and hits, losing a bit of charge each time one was shocked with the prod.

Finally, BB-8 had enough and got an idea. If he were human, I'm sure he would've smiled evily and laughed. Slyly opening a port on his left, he ejected an arm, reached up, and snatched the E droid's head right off his body. The E droid screamed its displeasure as BB-8 rolled away, the droid's head held triumphantly above his own dome. He laughed in binary and started to spin in place. Then, he let go of the head and it flew into oblivion. The head screamed as it flew away, the body rolling after it in a wobbly fashion.

An explosion rocked the ground near me and I saw the last of the troopers explode in the blast. The TIEs retreated and left. I left my cover and approached my droid, laughing despite myself.

"That was some show," I remarked, kneeling down to my friend's height. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Bee bee twee twoo oo wee weet," the little droid said.

"Beebee-nine-ee? Your "evil twin"?" I laughed. "You sure did a number on him. Good job!"

BB-8 beeped smugly.

...

So, this turned out shorter than I hoped, but I wasn't sure how to make it longer. Tell me what you thought!


	13. Hurt and Care

_**Hurt and Care**_

I slapped a bacta patch on my right cheek and began to wind thick cloth and tape around my left wrist, covering up the latest scrapes, burns, and sprains. BB-8 stood next to my, rolling in place concernedly. He offered another bandage once I tied off the one on my wrist, beeping quietly

"No, buddy, I think I'm okay. Thanks for helping patch me up," I said, patting his dome. Earlier today, I may or may not have crashed my X-wing into a tree when I was disabled by a TIE above the moon if Yavin 4, where we were attempting to protect a colony established there. All was successful, with not many casualties on our part despite my little escapade.

I pushed myself to stand, bracing my hands on the floor. My injured wrist buckled and I fell backward, crying out. I stood gingerly, holding my arm tight to my chest.

"On second thought, I might need that, Beebee," I said. My droid passed me the bandage with his retractable arm, and I fashioned a sling for my sprained wrist, which may have actually been broken but I was too stubborn to admit it. Grabbing my jacket from an empty munitions crate that served as a table in my quarters, I hung it clumsily around my shoulders, I palmed the door open.

"C'mon, buddy. Let's go debrief General Organa on the mission." I walked out, my droid following happily at my heels.

...

By far one of my favorites to write. Just an FYI, the next two chapters will be taking place after The Force Awakens and will therefore conclude the book.


	14. Remembrance

Okay, I lied. One more before the final two.

I sat in my quarters, leaning against the wall, knees pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. It was my mother's life-day today, and she was gone. I knew these days were supposed to be happy and full of remembrance, but they always made me sad because all my family was gone. My fingers itched to grasp the stick of that old A-wing, her warm hands wrapped around my tiny hands as she gently guided us out of the atmosphere.

I would sit on her lap, and she would find an old Rebellion helmet for me to wear, always several sizes too big. She would wear her own, decorated with her ranks and awards. After we landed, she would stand me up on her thighs, tilt my too-big helmet up, and kiss my nose. I would smile and look at the marks in her helmet in wonder, my small fingers tapping each mark of honor as I counted them out loud in my toddler voice.

 _"One, two, fwee, fowr, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eweven! Momma, you gots eweven marks!"_ I would proudly proclaim, bouncing slightly.

 _"Yes,"_ she would reply, in that sweet, low tone. _"But guess what?"_

 _"What?"_ I would ask, my eyes big.

 _"Those marks don't matter to me anymore. You know why?"_ I would cock my head in question.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause I have you!"_ And she would tap my nose and rap her knuckles on my helmet gently, and I would laugh and hug her, our helmets bumping each other with a comforting click.

I laughed ruefully as a sentimental tear rolled down my cheek, my fingers grasping an imaginary A-wing yoke. I rested my forehead between knees, watching the tears fall and make a small puddle on the floor.

BB-8 rolled in, a tray balanced precariously on his head, steadied by his retractable arm. He bleeped, saying he'd brought me dinner. I glanced up and smiled despite my tears, seeing the tray. I leaned over and took the tray.

"Thanks, pal."

"Bee-bee twee woo woo wee twoo?"

"What's wrong? Why am I crying? So, you noticed that." I wiped at my eyes. "That's embarrassing." I popped the lid off the soup BB-8 had brought, the steam bringing color to my cheeks.

"Wee twoo?"

"Oh, I was remembering my mom. It's her life-day today." I spooned a bit of soup into my mouth.

"Beep boo twee whir?"

"Where is she? She died a long time ago."

"Ooo."

"Thanks buddy. It's okay. Do you want to here about her?"

He bleeped excitedly, rolling over and snuggling by my side. If a droid could snuggle, that is. I smiled and began my story.


	15. Award

_Takes place after TFA_

I straightened my green jacket and pulled on new brown boots. Ugh. These clothes were stiff and uncomfortable, but I knew I needed to look presentable for the ceremony.

"Well, buddy, how do I look?" I turned towards my droid, tugging at my collar. He studied me for a moment and beeped a reply. I laughed.

"You like my flightsuit better? Trust me, Beebee, me too. These boots pinch." With one last attempt to tame my unruly hair, I opened the door and walked out with BB-8 at my side.

...

My shoulders hurt. The ceremony had been great, but many bone crushing hugs and enthusiastic pounding on my back had left me sore. My squadron and I all got a medal and a short speech of thanks, delivered by General Organa herself. BB-8 even got one! Leia had looked strong and elegant despite the fact that she had just lost her husband and I was proud of her for that.

I settled into bed, glad to finally kick off my boots and take that gosh-darned awful shirt off. BB-8 powered down beside my pillow.

"Goodnight, buddy," I whispered, flicking off the light.


	16. Content to Share For Now

El Droide and Dream Plane: glad you enjoyed! Hope you like the last chapter, as short as it is.

Takes place after The Last Jedi

Content to Share For Now

I walked down the short hall of the Millennium Falcon's quarters, BB-8 at my side. We passed the new girl's, Rey's, quarters. The door was open and I could see her sitting on the floor, legs crossed beneath her as she read a flight manual. BB-8 peeled out and went in to see her, beeping happily. I smiled and waited for a moment, but the droid didn't come out. I walked to the room's shared with Finn. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

Later, when I walked into the lounge, there he was next to Finn, listening to a very animated version of our escape from the First Order. I smiled and why to find a ration bar. I suppose I'd be content to share my droid for now. As long as he stayed away from Kylo Ren...

...

And that concludes it. Hope you've enjoyed this journey!


End file.
